The present disclosure relates to messaging systems, and more specifically to a messaging system that enables users to communicate via multiple different messaging channels.
People communicate with each other using electronic devices by sending and receiving electronic messages. Various messaging channels are available for electronic communication, such as electronic mail (email), web-chat, and many more. When sending a message, the sender arbitrarily chooses one of the messaging channels for communicating with the intended recipient of the message and sends the message through the selected messaging channel. However, the messaging channel selected by the sender may not be optimal for reaching the intended recipient. For example, the intended recipient of a message may currently have access to text messages but cannot currently access their email account. The sender may nonetheless decide to send the message to the recipient's email account because the sender is unaware of what messaging channels are best suited for reaching the recipient. The result is increased delays in communication between the sender and recipient that could have been avoided if the proper channels were utilized.